


Creek art is powerful(?)

by Berserk49_Underclass



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserk49_Underclass/pseuds/Berserk49_Underclass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother's talk about Tweek and the break-up<br/>(I suck at Summarys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creek art is powerful(?)

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm just starting my first fic. Don't hate me.)  
> (๑¯∀¯๑)

'I'm scared.' Thought Tweek as he sat in his desk, looking over all the Yaoi fan art the Asian girls sent him, after the break up he faked with Craig. 'How did they even find out where I live? I didn't think they would make such a big deal over this! This is too much pressure, Why did this have to happen to me?!' He grabed the half empty cup of coffee and started drinking it, hoping it would calm him down. "Tweek are you there?" his mother called out, knocking on the closed door. "Gah!" Tweek jumped almost spilling his coffee on his shirt and the art (not that he cared much for it but, it would still have been rude). His Father opened the door. "Hey Tweek, there is a few more letters that are here just for you." Tweek's Father said placing more that just a few letters down on his desk,now there was a couple of 30 or more new letters sitting on his desk waiting to be opening. "T-Thanks?" He said, starting at the new pile feeling uneasy.  
"Oh Honey, Tweek is out of Coffee." His dad stated, grabbing the now empty mug."I'll go get you more, s-son" He said running out of the room crying, not able to look at the art any longer reminding him of the break-up. "D-Dad?" Tweek still surprised at his dad's reaction, it's only been 2 days since the break-up. He looked to his mother, who was now that they other side of his desk looking at the art. She looked at him, "Tweek." 'Oh no.' thought Tweek."Your Father- Let me say that again, The town in sad at the break-up you and Craig had, even all of the art you have here is very depressing, I mean just look." She was holding a picture of a very sad tweek crying with a grumpy looking Craig. "Even the once happy lovey-dovey pictures are full of sadness. Tweek I'm not sure what that Tucker did to you but, you both need to make things right." She said looking at him. 'Oh, great . . . ' He started shaking, he wasn't used to his mother speaking to him like this, it's scary. "I'll try and t-talk to him tomorrow!" He said trying so hard to not pull his hair. "Thank you sweety." Was all she said and left closing the door. 'Gah!' He stared pulling his hair. 'Why?!' What do I do?!' He said hitting his head on the desk. 'No, I have to try.' He putting away all the art in a box already full of fan art and went to bed. Having another sleepless night.


End file.
